His Shadow, Her Emptiness
by TenraiTsukiyomi
Summary: So similar yet so different. Each supposed to search for Light and Completeness, something each didn't have for they were Shadows and Emptiness; yet they found each other. His Shadow and Her Emptiness. It was startling and maybe something violating the natual rules of damned souls; but they still walked together through centuries of death. Warning: FemKuroko


** . . . Terrible, but couldn't resist. Also, I know nil about basketball, so don't expect really high knowledge about it; I just love Kuroko no Basuke despite not knowing the sport. And as of lately, I have been liking Ulquiorra though I know I suck at writing his character, and that by all means I could possibly be violating natural rules of Hueco Mundo. But meh - I guess I could use the excuse of imagination is free? ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

_**~~Prologue~~**_

* * *

They met under normal yet bizarre circumstances.

Days, or Nights depending on your figure of speech, in Hueco Mundo were the same. It was always filled with blood, gore, cracked masks, pain and evolutions. There is not an instance where the white sands of this world aren't stained with the sticky red substance of Hollows. Cracked masks tend to occasionally litter this place, although they are immediately devoured in an attempt to boost their strength by Hollows. There is no honour or pride, friendship was a laughable thing in here, this world was the very definition of "Only the Strong survive." In this world of damned souls and heartless monsters, there is no companionship or kindness, no friendship or interactions; there is just blood and hunger and instinct.

Once a Hollow glimpse another Hollow, it would proceed to lung and try to take a chunk of meat; this was the world of Hueco Mundo, of carnivores and doomed souls, of heartless monsters and darkness.

If you see hundred Hollows battling and trying to eat each other, no side having partners, you could say it was a normal occurence for them.

For him, it was the first time he acknowledged something other than what he saw, although his vision was accurate yet not; he didn't know how he felt about that, given that feelings were something completely bizzare to him.

He had been just another Adjuchas, although mouth he didn't have and the way he consumed was by absorbing reiryoku, hunger didn't come easy for him given that he constantly absorbed reiatsu; however, climbing towards Vasto Lorde was no joke, and even he would have slight difficulty before he would make it.

For her, it was the first time she met someone who wasn't out to eat her, although it was probably because he had no mouth; just like her, and perhaps that's what tugged her towards him. A feeling of kinship? No, it was but a mere longing to erase the incompleteness in her chest, and given she couldn't eat, she would try other ways to erase her incompleteness; such was the fate that awaited to those whose souls were dammed the moment their Chain of Fate disappeared.

She, too, was just another Adjuchas, although weaker than him she was considerably sneakier. Each Adjuchas had their own unique abilities, hers was just her ability to lower her reiryoku and reiatsu until it seemed like she didn't exist. It was useful when she was uninterested of fighting other Hollows. Given how she observed other Hollows, she knew she was strange but she couldn't care, even though she hated blood; perhaps it was because it gave more empathize on the white being she was instead of black like other Hollows.

Many factors drew them to each other. Perhaps a longing for kinship, for something that didn't make them defective even amongst other Hollows, for answers in which they couldn't understand.

It had been in a pit of dead Hollows where they met. They had both searched for a source of reiryoku to absorb, because even though they didn't digest they could still reverse to a Gillian if they didn't consume reiryoku for long periods of time.

Their meeting was strange, they had been stock-still as they accessed each other, a glint of something - surprise maybe - shooting across the incompleteness and shadows inside them.

They knew they were outcasts, but it was so . . . startling to meet another like them, or almost.

He was ruthless, aggressive when provoked_ (if ever)_, almost as inhumane as other monsters although he had restraint; but she was not. Even though she was a Hollow, she preferred not fighting or attacking others unless necessary, and most bizzarring of all, she could be . . . compassionate, for the lack of a better word, when she wanted to.

After consuming enough reiryoku to not regress back into a GIllian, they just stared at each other, each waiting for any offensive move on the other's part.

She had been all for walking away and avoid conflict, and he had been all for eliminating any threat to himself.

Their instinct, the only thing they had amidst the incompleteness, knew the other was dangerous; one was a real danger, while the other's skill lay in her ability to sneak around and catch enemy unaware.

One considered himself emptiness representing his hole, while the other considered herself a shadow of Hueco Mundo.

She was a Shadow, and according to the rules on Yin-Yang she was supposed to be with her opposite; something alive, bright and filled with completeness. She despised Emptiness, because it reminded her she was a damned soul those_ Shinigami didn't want to save_, it reminded her she was a monster without a heart, it reminded her she was completely and utterly alone; and so she search for something to purge that emptiness inside her. But now, instead of searching what she longed for, she walked together with someone whose very being represented something she wanted to avoid.

He, on the other hand, _was_ emptiness in itself; and emptiness was supposed to have Completeness because that was the rule of Yin-Yang. To balance his Emptiness he was supposed to search for something bright to balance the night in where he thrived, something with emotions so it could _teach_ him how to feel them, something with_** light**_; yet he turned his back on that rule and instead chose someone who represented a Shadow.

Still, any instinct or natural rules of Hueco Mundo aside, years later, they would secretly ponder and confess that they don't know what was it that made them stick together through the Etapas of Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde.

But, admittedly to themselves, they couldn't bring themselves to regret walking, together, on the white sands of this dark world even though they were the very definition someone in their place would want to avoid.

Because, as they gazed on the white moon and pondered on the warm feeling within their Hollow hole, which was located where their heart was supposed to be, they knew that nothing could fill each other with as much Light and Completeness as they did to each other, even though they were Shadows and Emptiness.

* * *

**Ever since I read "Princess of Miracles" by Starian NightZz I was hooked on reading Fem!Kuroko fics. It was cute. =D I suggest you read Starian NightZz's stories. They are awesome~ ^-^ Always wanted to write a FemKuroko fanfic, but didn't have a plot with enough enthutiasm to write; but believe me, there are endless plots concerning FemKuroko, but some just don't have that big of an impact in me. **

**By the way, could anyone suggest me with a name for FemKuroko? Preferably one with a double letter, cause I noted that the Arrancar's names have double letters.**

**Ulquiorra**

**Harribel**

**Starrk**

**Lilynette**

**Grimmjow**

**Nnoitra**

**Yammy**

**And so on. One tends to notice it if they are extreme Bleach fans or stumble upon it by stupid coincidense; I belong to the second part. e-e**

**ANYWAYS~ I would appreciate any suggestions for names. . And it's for a GIRL name, because this is a FemKuroko fanfic.**


End file.
